


You're replacing us?!

by Jdc8911



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jdc8911/pseuds/Jdc8911
Summary: Weekly challenge, Week 3Someone from Wyatts past shows up and thinks Wyatt and Lucy are together.





	You're replacing us?!

Week 3

Paying my Uber driver, I quickly jump out of the car and rush into the building, nearly running Wyatt over coming through the door. He quickly grabbed hold of me keeping me from tumbling to the floor in my hurry to get inside. From somewhere deep and dark and scary inside of me came this very girlish little giggle. Wyatt just held me and looked at me with clear confusion and concern written on his face.

“You ok Lucy? You look very flushed. Have you been drinking? You didn't drive in did you?” He looks out the door behind me presumably looking for my car, which was not there.

“No, I took an Uber. And so what if I had a glass or three of wine, and a mimosa or 2. I am perfectly capable of historying us through whatever Emma has planned this time. Though I'm not really sure what that is because I didn't make it to that part. Stupid phone interrupted my reading…” I am clearly rambling at this point and Wyatt is looking even more concerned. Though I’m not sure if his concern is for me or for the mission. Either one would be a cause for concern at this point. But he just leads me further into the building.

“Come on babydoll, lets go get you some coffee then find Rufus.” I somehow managed to make it through the briefing with Agent Christopher without bringing too much attention to myself and made it to wardrobe to change. Thankfully Jiya was there to help me. We were going somewhere in the South before the civil war. To be honest the only thing that went through my head when she was talking to us was Gone With the Wind. Something about some meeting with some historical people. Maybe that third glass of wine was a bad idea after all. Then we climbed into the lifeboat. Wyatt helping me the whole time, asking me if I was ok. Then we were gone. Let me tell you alcohol and time travel do not mix well. I barely had a moment before I got out of the lifeboat before all the wine and mimosas were coming back up. Next thing I know Wyatt is there beside me holding my hair back and rubbing soothing circles on my back. After a few more minuets of me spilling my guts all over the South I sat back against the lifeboat and look up at Wyatt with a small smile.

“Well, now I know how you felt that first mission to the Hindenburg.” 

“Alright come on lets get this over with so we can get you home to bed.”

“Wyatt! Your supposed to at least buy a lady dinner before getting her into bed.”

“Dude, how drunk is she?” Rufus couldn't help but stare at me like I was an alien, and to be fair he's probably not far off at this point. 

“Drunk enough… Lets make this a fast trip.” The mission itself seemed really quick… though to be honest I really just don't remember much of any of it. Highlights; we didn't die, we didn't get shot at, and I got to wear a gorgeous dress. Low points; We never found Emma, still not sure what may have changed, it was really hot in said gorgeous dress. By the time evening came and we made it back to the lifeboat to see where Emma was I was exhausted. SO ready to just get back and climb into bed. And possibly read more of the journal. So it was a huge relief when we got into the lifeboat to see that Emma had already gone back to present day. Once we got out of the lifeboat we were once again on our way back to wardrobe then to the conference room. This time however there were a few extra people hanging around the conference room waiting to hear our report. The most prominent, to me at least, was Dave Baumgardner. Seemingly back from the dead. I was so relieved to see him I instantly ran towards him capturing him in a hug.

“Dave!”

“Ma’am?” He responded wrapping me in a very confused and awkward hug. The greeting reminded me that this Dave in front of me most likely doesn't know who I am. I pull away and back up towards where Wyatt and Rufus are standing near the door “Lucy’s Fine”

“Bam Bam! Good to see you man. What are you doing here?” Wyatt stepped forward to shake Daves hand.

“Agent Christopher was just about to fill me in on that.”

“Alright thats enough. Everyone take a seat so we can get started here. Now Master Sergeant Baumgardner, Jiya, and Prof. Jacobs are here to form a new team…”

“Wait! You’re replacing us?!” Rufus interrupted indignantly.

“No. We are not replacing you. With Emma in control of the mothership it’s a whole new game. We need to be prepared for any event. That includes going back to times where you have already been. I am trusting you all to help brief them and bring them up to speed on everything thats been going on. Tell them about you previous missions and tell them anything you know about Emma that might help them in your stead. That is all for today I will see you all back in here tomorrow afternoon.We are going to start some combat training for everyone.” With that Agent Christopher left the group to themselves. The only true outsider here being Professor Jacobs. 

“So… How about we all go out for drinks?” Wyatt suggested then looking at me and Rufus, “The usual place?”

“Actually I think I am going to go ‘debrief’ Jiya. You know lifeboat things…”

“My husband is expecting me home tonight. We have dinner plans.” Not going to lie I’m mildly relieved that the pretty blonde professor is married. Then Wyatt is looking at me for confirmation.

“What do you say babydoll? You in?” After getting a nod of confirmation from me he turned to dave. “How about you Bam Bam? I know you're up for a good shot of whiskey.”

“You know what I'm in. But only if I get to sit next to Lucy.” I blushed and looked to Wyatt at only to find him slightly glaring at Dave.

“Might have to fight you on that one Bam Bam. Come on Luce, Ill drive.” And with that the three of us left for our usual bar. Thankfully our usual table was open… our table that fit the three of us so no-one had to sit too close to anyone else making things more awkward than Dave was already making them. Almost as soon as we sat down Kit was at our table.

“Well it must be my lucky night! I got two gorgeous sets of blue eyes here tonight. Whats you trick Lucy? How do you get them to follow you?”

“If only I knew Kit! Ill have my usual though, Im going to run to the restroom really quick.” I rushed to the restroom hoping to give the boys some time to themselves. After being gone for good five minuets I figured they had probably been alone long enough and I really did want my wine tonight. Hopefully it would help with this massive headache I have. Which, is also from drinking too much earlier. By the time I get back to the table Dave is sitting there with a very smug grin on his face and Wyatt looks like he is about to punch someone.

“OK, Whats going on? Should I have not left you two alone together? And wheres my wine?”

“I asked Kit to get you water instead and I have aspirin in my jacket for you. To help with the headache.” Damn, He knows me too well. I take the aspirin from him and down it with the water. 

“Thanks. So what are we talking about?”

“Well, I was just asking Wyatt here how long the two of you have been an item.”

“Wait What?” By not I am thoroughly confused but thankfully am spared from having to answer when Wyatt responds instead.

“I already told you thats none of your business.”

“Oh, come on Wyatt. Theres definitely something there.”

“Dave, Wyatt and I aren't a couple.”

“Really?” He looks at Wyatt “Then You won't mind if I take our dear Lucy out to dinner tomorrow night?” Looking back at me “What do you say Sweets? Join me for dinner?”

“Allright Dave, thats enough. Leave her alone.” Standing up he throws some money on the table then reaches his hand out to me. “Come on Luce, Ill drive you home.” As I'm reaching for his hand Dave decides to jump in again.

“But Lucy, Babydoll. You never answered me. Dinner tomorrow night?”

“I am not your Babydoll. And I have plans. Sorry.”

“See you at the office Bam Bam.” with that Wyatt and I walk out of the bar hand in hand. He then opens the passenger door for me. Before I got in though the stoped me and I looked at him in confusion. “Wyatt?”

“I really not like other people calling you Babydoll. I know I don't have any right to say that but its true.”

“Hey, its ok. I didn't like it either. It didn't sound right coming from Dave.” Then I couldn't suppress my yawn anymore causing Wyatt to chuckle a bit. 

“Come on, Ma’am. Lets get you home.” And with that he drove me back to Sydneys place, staying in the drive until I was safely inside.


End file.
